


Кто-то особенный

by fandom_Omegaverse_2019, MasterIota



Series: Драбблы от R до NC-17 [4]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alpha Cheryl Blossom, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Girl Penis, Implied/Referenced Incest, Omega Archie Andrews, Omega Verse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 22:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20443418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom_Omegaverse_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterIota/pseuds/MasterIota
Summary: Шерил не думала, что первое свидание с Арчи закончится у него дома.





	Кто-то особенный

Она поцеловала Арчи, как только за ними закрылась дверь.

Ни одна порядочная альфа не сделала бы этого на первом свидании, но Шерил не смогла удержаться. Арчи пах молоком и вересковым медом. Когда они дошли до его дома, он задержал ее ладонь в своей, сказал: отца сегодня нет, — и улыбнулся так, что сердце Шерил пропустило удар.

Ни один омега, которого она знала, так не улыбался.

Ни один омега, которого она знала, не отвечал ей с таким искренним жаром — Арчи торопливо обнял ее за талию, прижал к себе, и Шерил заурчала в поцелуй: вдоль позвоночника бежали горячие мурашки. 

Что ее пальцы уже гладят шею Арчи, чувствительную, как у всех омег, она осознавала смутно. Зато ощущала, как густеет, теряет невинную сладость, «липнет» к пальцам запах вереска. Арчи как будто тоже хотел пометить ее, и Шерил с трудом сдержала стон, представив, как посмотрит на мать, когда вернется домой окруженная запахом своего омеги.

Мать говорила: она никогда никого не найдет, она всегда будет подбирать объедки за Джейсоном, она не должна была родиться альфой — близнецы Блоссом всегда принадлежали к разным динамикам.

— Шерил, — пробормотал Арчи, на секунду отрываясь от ее губ.

Взгляд у него был полон какой-то беспомощной нежности, и у Шерил на секунду перехватило дыхание. 

Арчи смотрел так, будто действительно хотел ее и только ее, и это было... странно.

Это было потрясающе. Шерил положила ладонь на его щеку, приподнялась на цыпочки, легонько чмокнула в уголок губ и замерла, прижавшись щекой к его щеке. Арчи судорожно выдохнул и замер тоже: Шерил чувствовала, как подрагивают от напряжения его мышцы, как безостановочно меняется запах.

Радость, смущение, желание, тревога — Шерил подняла голову и снова поцеловала его. Сердце забилось быстрее. Она чувствовала что-то смутное, что-то чужое — что разучится дышать, если промедлит еще секунду.

Ни с одним из омег, которыми Джейсон «делился» с ней, не было... так.

Арчи хотелось целовать. Обнимать. Ласкать — Шерил вновь провела пальцами по его шее и потянула в стороны полы расстегнутой рубашки. Арчи на секунду отстранился, позволяя сбросить рубашку на пол, и тут же обнял снова, как будто не прикасаться к Шерил было физически больно.

Шерил заподозрила бы, что у него начинается течка, если бы не видела медкарты с информацией о цикле. 

До течки Арчи оставалось больше двух месяцев. Он просто хотел ее — и она его тоже.

— В спальню?.. — шепнула Шерил, отрываясь от его губ. 

Арчи моргнул, видимо, пытаясь осознать суть вопроса, сосредоточил взгляд на ее лице, и через секунду Шерил вдруг взлетела в воздух.

Он подхватил ее на руки, с запозданием поняла Шерил. Он, омега, подхватил ее на руки и куда-то понес. 

Нет, она знала, что Арчи силен. Она видела, как он играет в американский футбол и дерется, как кружит на руках Бетти или Джагхеда, но сегодня — сегодня он весь день выглядел и вел себя как омега, и это...

Арчи, видимо, расслышав что-то в запахе, вскинул голову, заглянул ей в глаза. Взгляд у него был все тот же, беспомощно-нежный и полный желания, на щеках играл румянец, губы припухли от поцелуев, а в уголке остался след ее помады. 

«К дьяволу», — подумала Шерил, и снова поцеловала его.

Арчи ответил, не разжимая рук и не сбавляя шага, запах вереска стал острее и слаще, и Шерил обхватила ладонями его лицо. Короткая, свежая щетина колола кожу. Арчи не сопротивлялся ее напору, но и не уступал, и это возбуждало сильнее, чем напускная дерзость или покорность, граничащая с безвольностью, — омеги, которых приводил к ней Джейсон, как будто не знали ничего другого.

Может быть, потому он и полюбил другую альфу. Шерил могла бы разделить с ним и ее тоже, но Джейсон этого не хотел.

Он сказал, что однажды Шерил тоже найдет кого-то особенного.

Видимо, Арчи был особенным.

Шерил не успела даже испугаться этой мысли: рука с ее талии исчезла, скрипнула дверь, щелкнул выключатель, Арчи сделал еще два шага, и они оба скорее упали, чем опустились на кровать. Поцелуй прервался. Арчи навис над ней, тяжело дыша, и Шерил, задрав его футболку, скользнула ладонями по крепким мышцам. 

— Шер... — пробормотал Арчи, — скажи, что мне сделать?

Голос у него был хриплый, почти сорванный, пальцы неловко, бесцельно скользнули по бедру, и внутри Шерил будто лопнула струна. Выход члена, в расслабленном состоянии скрытого в половом синусе, обычно сопровождался болью, но в этот раз Шерил почувствовала только жар и тянущее напряжение в мышцах.

Это было почти возбуждающе — она нащупала на бедре широкую ладонь и сдвинула ее на пряжку ремня, глядя, как расширяются глаза Арчи и дергается его кадык. 

— А чего хочешь ты? — спросила она. 

Арчи вздрогнул и вдруг, наклонившись к ней, прижался губами к губам. Шерил застонала в поцелуй, двинула бедрами, потираясь членом о давящую на промежность ладонь, запустила пальцы в растрепанные рыжие волосы — у Арчи они были почти такими же мягкими, как у нее, но пахли вереском и сладостью.

— Арчи, — позвала она. 

Он прижался губами к ее шее и щелкнул пряжкой. Шерил стиснула его волосы, свободной рукой мелко поглаживая шею. Арчи медленно, стараясь не опускать взгляда, расстегнул пуговицы, осторожно потянул юбку вниз. Замер, коснувшись трусиков, — Шерил застонала, чувствуя сквозь тонкое кружево жесткие, горячие подушечки пальцев.

Арчи сжал ее член сквозь ткань, обвел большим пальцем головку, и Шерил надавила ладонью на его шею, чувствуя, как окончательно теряет контроль.

Зубы щелкнули в полудюйме от ее кожи, и Шерил вздрогнула, машинально ослабив хватку.

— Себе тоже, — скомандовала она.

Арчи на секунду замешкался, но все же послушался: выпрямился, стряхнул футболку, чиркнул молнией, спустил джинсы вместе с трусами до середины бедер, и запах вереска вдруг стал нестерпимо острым. Шерил сглотнула. Арчи сжал свой член у основания, медленно выдохнул и снова наклонился к ней, прижимаясь бедрами к бедрам.

Он был таким горячим. Таким сладким — Шерил лизнула подставленную шею и застонала, прижимаясь губами к мокрой от пота коже. Кружево ее трусиков треснуло, Арчи сжал оба члена, одновременно толкаясь вперед и вверх, и Шерил сама не поняла, в какой момент ее зубы сомкнулись у него на шее, не ставя метку, но оставляя зримый след. Арчи подавился стоном, крепче сжал пальцы, и Шерил опустила руку вниз, накрывая его пальцы своими. 

Воздух пах жаром, вереском и кленовым сиропом, и, перед тем, как кончить, Шерил подумала: пусть отец Арчи не возвращается до утра. 

Она не хотела никуда уходить.


End file.
